


Between the Sheets

by yubiwamonogatari



Series: Two Dwarves and a Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, The Shire, handjobs, retired in the shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubiwamonogatari/pseuds/yubiwamonogatari
Summary: Bofur wakes up just before Bilbo and Thorin. A summer morning eases into something a little more intimate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Linddzz](http://www.linddzz.tumblr.com), for their birthday a while ago! Sorry this is so late! I hope you enjoy your present :D
> 
> And a massive thanks to the wonderful [Mith](https://www.mithrilbikini.tumblr.com), who also beta'd this piece! Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Bofur blinked up at the wooden ceiling and yawned, idly scratching at his belly as a smile tugged the corners of his lips. Really though, he thought, what was better than waking up a few hours before dawn, warm and dozy, with your partners on either side of you? Especially when you were nude, the covers a toasty tent, and Bilbo's head nestled against your arm with Thorin's on your shoulder.

He wriggled his toes under the blankets, splaying his fingers across his lovers' bellies. After a couple of years in Erebor, and over a decade in the Shire, both Bilbo and Thorin had become surprisingly heavy sleepers. The hobbit had always seemed on the verge of waking up during the Quest, and Mahal knew a lark’s sneeze could wake Thorin, if he slept at all.

Yet here, with warm summer sunlight streaming in through the pretty little windows of their home, both his partners slumbered on.

Bofur turned his head, taking in the sight of Thorin's face. He wasn't handsome by dwarf standards, his features too fine and angular and delicate. But the decades he'd put on during the Quest and the first few years of his rule had now softened out. Wrinkles looked like laugh lines, and crow’s feet rather than deep war-trenches crinkled through his skin. His hair was streaked with mithril, and his beard had started to grow out. A thick, good layer of fat and muscle was wrapped around his bones. But above all, he looked peaceful. Serene.

It suited him.

Bilbo snuffled into his arm and Bofur rolled his head the other way, smiling warmly at the hobbit. Now here was a funny little creature. Dwarf-like in so many ways, and yet so vastly different. Bilbo had put back on the weight he'd lost during the Quest, his body rounding out and softening – though he still had his muscle, and delighted in the ease granted to some of the more laborious tasks he'd struggled with before. His clever face was slack in sleep, turned-up nose pressed against Bofur's skin. Bilbo also looked peaceful, like the horrors he'd seen during the Quest were just shadows of old nightmares.

It suited him, too.

Bofur sighed with contentment. He could sneak his way out from between them; wake them with hot coffee and tea and breakfast. He could potter around the house a little – see if he could get the wheelbarrow finished before Bilbo was out of his dressing gown, dig some potatoes and carrots from the garden for lunch... Head down to the little market, pick up whatever they needed for the day and be back in a jiffy with a nice walk in the sunshine under his belt.

Or he could lay in bed a little longer, with his loves on either side of him. Bofur stretched, very carefully extracting his arms so he could wrap them around Thorin and Bilbo's shoulders. He spread his hands over both their backs, stroking his thumbs along their warm skin.

Bilbo huffed something against the side of his chest and shifted. Hardness pressed along his thigh, and Bofur's lips quirked in a grin.

They were mostly the same downstairs, though Bilbo – like the rest of him – was shorter. He had hair, but not much, and while he didn't last as long as himself and Thorin, he could certainly outmatch them in reigniting the forge.

An exhausted Thorin had once made an astute comment on Beorn being surprisingly correct about Bilbo's bunny-like nature. Bilbo had spluttered until Bofur had added that, really, Bilbo was lucky there were two of them. Then his blustering had turned sharp and mischievous, and he'd crossed his arms, and told them he'd be very disappointed if two dwarves couldn't keep up with one little hobbit.

They'd lost the whole day to the bedroom.

With Bilbo's morning hammer against his thigh and dusky, idle memories playing through his mind, there was more than enough to light his forge. His own prick slowly hardened against his belly. He turned his head and pressed a lingering kiss to Thorin's forehead, as Bilbo was a little too far down the bed to easily reach. Thorin sighed softly, fingers brushing against Bofur's hip.

Still asleep, then, but not too far from waking. He gently slid his hand up Thorin's strong back, brushing locks of wild hair away from his face and settling his palm against the dwarf's nape, massaging small circles with his thumb. There was no guarantee either Bilbo or Thorin would wake in the mood for a tumble, after all.

Bilbo exhaled loudly, shifting his hips against Bofur's thigh.

Bofur licked his lips, starting to trace little patterns between Bilbo's shoulders, sweeping his fingers across smooth, soft skin.

It had the desired effect, and half a moment later Bilbo hummed and scrunched up his nose a few times.

“'S nice...” the hobbit mumbled, dropping his hand squarely onto Bofur's belly.

“Aye?” Bofur grinned. “Come here, love, can't give you a morning kiss down there now, can I?”

Bilbo grunted as he pushed himself up the bed to drop his head onto Bofur's shoulder. The movement slid his cock along Bofur's thigh and hip, Bilbo's eyes blinking blearily open.

“Oh. Good morning to me, too,” he yawned.

Bofur laughed and planted a kiss on Bilbo's forehead. He kept his fingers moving in slow shapes over the hobbit's back, swallowing as Bilbo rocked his hips against him and sighed throatily.

“Do you want a hand with that, love?” Bofur asked, raising his eyebrows as Bilbo shifted his hips again.

“That would be lovely,” the hobbit said, his voice still soft and sleepy.

Bofur pressed another kiss to Bilbo's forehead before tucking his arm between them, the other still around Thorin. He spread his fingers over Bilbo's belly, tucking his elbow into his side.

“Budge up a wee bit.”

Bilbo groaned but shifted his body away from Bofur, flinging one arm dramatically to the side.

“So demanding,” he said with a yawn, stretching against Bofur's side.

As Bofur threaded his fingers into the soft hair at Thorin's nape, the dwarf made a low noise in his sleep and curled his fingers against Bofur's hip again.

A rush of affection for the both of them surged through him. He tightened his hold on Thorin and splayed his fingers lovingly over Bilbo's belly.

“Very nice,” the hobbit said, eyes drifting closed against the morning sun.

Bofur slid his fingers down the hobbit's soft stomach to grip his cock. He traced his thumb up the underside, running over the head and squeezing just beneath it. Bilbo's hips shifted and he licked his lips.

“Very nice indeed,” Bilbo breathed, patting clumsily at Bofur's thigh, his eyes drifting open from where they'd closed. They sparkled, full of warm mischief, and Bofur felt his breath catch in his throat as the hobbit's deft fingers circled around his cock in a mirror image of what Bofur's own were doing.

The feeling of Bilbo's fingers around him tugged a short hum from his lips, a flush of heat swooping from the tips of his ears all the way down to his toes. He tightened his grip on Bilbo, squeezing from bottom to tip in one long, slow stroke.

Thorin shifted beside him, and Bofur felt the press of hardness against his other thigh. He looked over, and as Thorin slowly raised his eyebrows and gazed at him from underneath his lashes, eyes shuttered with sleepiness, he shot the other dwarf a sheepish grin.

“Mornin', love,” he said gently, stealing a quick kiss from Thorin's lips. “Didn't mean to start without you.”

“By all means,” said Thorin, voice low and rumbling with sleep, “please continue.”

Thorin's hand joined Bilbo's around his cock. Bofur tipped his head back with a low groan, prick twitching between their fingers.

He stretched out his free hand, dragging his palm down the firm curve of Thorin's belly and carding through dark, thick hair until he could grip him, too. They felt good in his hands, hot and heavy.

Thorin's slow, shaky exhale against his ear made him shiver.

How long had it been since they’d last done this…? A few weeks, at least. Not that he minded. He found just as much joy in the simple act of being together as sex, and could easily go weeks without feeling the need to indulge.

Bilbo and Thorin moved in tandem, pressing closer to Bofur as he squeezed around them. The slow exploration of their hands over his cock had pleasure licking at his gut like flames in a forge.

Bofur began to stroke over them in earnest. Long, languid strokes with little squeezes beneath the head, and the brush of thumb over where they grew slick – Thorin more so, and faster.

Outside their windows birds chattered and sang with the dawn. Above the musky smell of their arousal and warm bodies Bofur could smell freshly cut grass and baking bread, and a warm breeze fluttered the curtains playfully. Then the scratch of Thorin's beard against his neck and Bilbo's lips at his shoulder dragged him back into the moment, and his toes curled.

He groaned softly. Bilbo's thumb slid down the underside of his shaft, Thorin's fingers rolling over the head. His hips twitched up in response, breathing heavier and ragged around the edges.

Not too long, now.

Bofur tightened his fingers around his lover's pricks, the muscles in his arms bunching as he began to stroke them harder, encouraging them to grind against him. Sweat glimmered on his skin, Bilbo's and Thorin's fingers working in a perfect, clumsy unity. The building pleasure chipped moans and grunts away from inside him, his thoughts jumping from one to the other as he tried to keep his hands moving over them, the covers slipping down to their thighs. Pleasure pulled tighter, deep in his gut, and he dug his heels into the sheets.

The nick of teeth under Thorin's beard against Bofur's neck and a sudden drag of Bilbo's nails over his hip were what pushed him over the edge a few moments later. He groaned sharply, thighs shaking as he came in thick, wet streaks over his belly, grip faltering around the other two. Bliss twisted along every vein and nerve inside him, shot through with birdsong and the crisp scent of summer. His head span, and he closed his eyes against the rolling waves of sensation.

“Very nice,” Bilbo repeated, a low hunger in his voice, and an answering rumble from Thorin pulled another low noise from Bofur's lips. He slumped back against the sheets, breathing hard.

It only took a few more fumbling tugs to Bilbo before he was curling forward and moaning sharply, and just another moment or so for Thorin to follow with a low grunt. Bofur angled them one after the other, letting their come spill over his belly and the mess he'd already made on his own skin.

After taking a second to catch his breath he grinned, turning his head to and fro to press kisses to their foreheads. Then he wriggled to settle more comfortably on the bed, yawning widely and wrapping his arms back around their shoulders, ignoring the mess on his stomach for now.

“Well,” he said, a lazy quiet drifting between them. “That's put me in the mood for a big breakfast, alright.”

Bilbo barked with laughter, pushing himself up to sit with a warm smile on his face.

“Has it now, you daft dwarf? And what are you going to make us all for breakfast then, hmn?”

“I made breakfast yesterday...!” said Bofur, pulling the best, most innocent face he could.

“No,” Thorin countered, stroking his wide fingers against Bofur's thigh as he sat up, too. “I made breakfast yesterday. You 'helped' by eating most of it as I was making it.”

“... Oh, aye,” Bofur said sheepishly, scratching his chin. “Aye, I do remember something like that.”

Bilbo laughed again, leaning down to steal a kiss from both of their mouths before he swung himself out of bed properly.

“Because I'm feeling generous, I'll fetch the flannels and the tea. But the big breakfast is up to you.”

Bofur sighed, stretching out in the bed with a grin on his face.

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Someone reported my fics on Ao3 - This is why!](http://yubiwamonogatari.tumblr.com/post/148307664796/so-someone-reported-me-on-ao3)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr!](http://www.yubiwamonogatari.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love writing handjob sex scenes, hehe. It's so fun to write from Bofur's POV, and do something cheeky and funny, but also sweet, ya kno?
> 
> Enjoyed this piece? Consider leaving me a comment to let me know ♥


End file.
